Live Action In Ultima
Despite being a cartoon crossover series, there are some instances of of live action movies and TV shows being included in the mix. Some are brief appearences. Others are just geographical locations. While live action characters are scarce, they are not uncommon. Since Ultima features every cartoon movie, TV show, comic, and video game ever made, it is possible that the same principle applies to live action. List of Live Action Movies Used Below is a list of the live action movies and TV shows used in the series so far. 'Avatar' The Avatar world has only been explored once in the Ultima series. At the end of Total Drama Ultima, Chris and Chef Hatchet catch a portal to escape from Skull Island. But when they get through, they arrive on the planet Pandora where they are surrounded by the Na'vi natives. 'Chronicles of Narnia, The' Only two characters from the Chronicles of Narnia movies have made an appearence; Aslan and the White Witch (referred as Jadis). Aslan is a member of the Society and proves to be a very wise leader for many of the Society heroes. The White Witch is a member of the Organization and is often seen with another villain named the Horned King. 'King Kong (2005)' Skull Island has been viewed very briefly in TDU. While Kong himself has yet to appear in the series, the other Skull Island monsters prove to be some of the many obstacles Chris and Chef Hatchet face. 'Lord of the Rings' LotR characters have often been mentioned in the series. But the world of Middle Earth has so far been visited only once in TDU. Harold and Leshawna appear in this world fight off Orcs and Trolls who swarm the caves of this world. Balrog also appears, but the two teens defeat him. 'Pirates of the Carribean' PotC characters so far have had the most live-action appearences in the series. Jack Sparrow is one of the first few characters Nick run into in his first visit to a different world. Davey Jone also appears as the first villain who Nick defeats with the Ultimasword. In later chapters of The Crossing of Universes, Nick and his friends return to Port Royal to find a Chaos Emerald. Jack Sparrow returns along with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan, and Barbossa as they team up to help the heroes. 'Sky High' The characters from Sky High only appeared in TDU so far. Gwen visits Sky High to find her friend, Harold. While there, she also meets Will Stronghold and his friends. But also runs into Royal Pain and her minions. When Harold escapes to Middle Earth, Royal Pain hunts him and Leshawna down, but is quickly defeated by Balrog. 'Spiderman' Only two characters from the live-action Spiderman movies appear; Doctor Octopus and Harry Osborne (referred as New Goblin). Both of them are actually evil duplicates created by the AntiHero project. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' Roger Rabbit and the Toon Patrol don't count, since they are toons themselves. However, Judge Doom is often seen in his live-action disguise later in The Crossing of Universes. He has yet to show his true toon form. It is also possible that since they exist in Ultima, it is possible the live-action characters from the movie also exist. Though they have yet to appear. 'Super 8' It is unknown if 'Super 8' will be in Ultima however it could be possible, considering how well the movie looks so far based on the trailers. Category:Miscellaneous